Taisho vs Higurashi sesshoxKago
by Vampirestar
Summary: Kagome era una de las hija de los Higurashi, celosa, dolida por la popularidad de su hemana, encuentra el amor de su vida de manera Inesperada epilogo . Es un lindo Sesshoumaru x Kagome, leanlo por favor.
1. El comienzo

Capitulo I

El comienzo

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Tokio y una hermosa muchacha se levantaba de su grandioso sueño, ella se levanta y se dirige al baño con paso cansado.

Seguramente no debe faltar mucho para que la monotonía de mi vida comience—dice la chica mientras tomaba un baño de agua caliente—ahhh que relajante es esto

Hola soy kagome higurashi segunda hija de Hiroshi Higurashi y Sonomi de Higurashi pues antes de mi esta kikyo ohh como le dice mi hermana sango miss perfección, bueno yo soy la segunda somos cinco Kikyo la mayor, Yo la segunda, Sango es un mes menor que yo, Souta y Rin estos dos son gemelos y son los últimos los mas chicos y consentido de la casa jajaja los quiero mucho pero abecés son insoportables….

….: KAGOME DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: YA DERPERTE KIKYO NO TIENES QUE GRITAR—ahhh ya comenzamos—salgo del baño y me visto despacio mientras oigo como despiertan a mis demás hermanos, me coloco el uniforme que consta de una camisa manga larga blanca que me queda ceñida al cuerpo y una mini falda azul y un lacito rojo en el cuello unas medias cortas y unas zapatillas negras

Tomo mi morral y bajo soy la única además de mi mama la cual me saluda con su típica sonrisa yo solo le doy una mirada fría ella me sirve la comida mientras me pregunta que a sucedido conmigo, donde estaba la kagome feliz que todos conocían preguntaba también mi padre al igual que a mi madre también lo ignoro termino mi desayuno y en ese momento bajan mis hermanos

Kikyo: buenos días—dice kikyo con su típica sonrisa desde que se izo novia de inuyasha el chico mas popular del colegio y el mas lindo y mi amor platónico pues ya es novio de kikyo

Sango: buenos días papá….mamá—dice sango sonriendo

S.H: Buenos días sango—mientras la saluda con un beso en la mejilla

Sra.H: buenos días hija—dice sin mucho interés—buenos días kikyo—mientras le un beso en la mejilla que es correspondido por Kikyo

Kikyo: buenos días madre y buenos días papa

Sango: hola kagome buenos días

Y meda un beso en la mejilla el cual no correspondo lo mismo hacen souta y rin al no corresponderle se me quedan mirando yo solo tomaba mi jugo de naranja

Rin: que te sucede kagome tiene una semana así de rara

Kagome: no me sucede nada rin—le contesto de manera indiferente

Kikyo: dejen la seguramente ya se le pasara

Sango: quien te…

No dejo terminar a sango estoy harta de estas discusiones matutinas y muy fríamente digo

Kagome: deja la sango tiene razón ya se me pasara o ya se acostumbraran— después de haber dicho eso me levanto

Kagome: chao me voy al colegio

Sango: no me vas a esperar

Kagome: no ya se me esta haciendo tarde—salgo y dejo a todos en la cocina tomo mi moto de ultimo modelo y me voy por cierto miss perfección, sango y yo teníamos moto ya que mi padre era un gran empresario al igual mi madre nuestra familia era una de las mas rica y asistíamos a un prestigioso colegio llamado Shikon No Tama

Con la familia Higurashi

Kikyo: pero…dije algo que le molesto

Sango pensamiento: que extraña esta kagome primero su cambio de actitud y luego le da la razón a kikyo

Souta: por que kagome estará así

Rin: es cierto desde cuando kagome le da la razón a kikyo

Kikyo: por kami dejen de hacerse los tontos todos sabemos que kagome esta así por que soy la novia de Inuyasha

Ante esta respuesta todos se callaron no recordaban a inuyasha pero sabían que kikyo por primera vez tenia razón kagome estaba enamorada de inuyasha y el ni se daba cuenta (Eso creían ellos)

Sonomi: bueno apúrense que se les hace tarde, que tengas buen día kikyo

Todos: si—se despiden de su madre y se van Kikyo lleva a Rin y Sango a Souta

En esta parte sango explica

Vamos souta y yo en mi moto miss perfección va con rin en su moto, todos vamos al mismo colegio Rin y Souta van en tercer año kikyo esta en quinto año y kagome y yo en cuarto año solo tendremos que aguantarla un año mas

Con Kagome

Ay como la odio no puedo creer que es su novia—una lagrima corre por mi mejilla y después de esta le siguen mas—no puedo creer estoy llorando de nuevo eso es lo único que hago desde que me entere que eres su novio, no puedo creerlo ella siempre hace lo mismo se queda con lo que yo quiero pero nunca le perdonare que me allá quitado a koga—al fin llego al cole estaciono la moto seco mis ojos que tienen resto de lagrimas que ya se secaron por el viento

….?: HIGURASHI

Me volteo y era miroku el enamorado de sango aunque ella lo niega por que el es un pervertido

Kagome: hola miroku—digo en tono indiferente y algo lejano

Miroku: que mas srta. Kagome—me saluda con un beso en la mejilla el cual no correspondo mientras posa una mano en mi trasero recibiendo una gran cachetada de mi parte

Kagome: tú no cambias miroku¾dijo de manera fría

Miroku: jeje—miroku ríe nerviosamente— y sanguito?

Kagome: no se debe de estar por llegar

Miroku: no vino con usted que raro siempre las veo juntas

Kagome: pues quise venirme sola hoy—le dijo fríamente y entro al colegio, y me dirijo a mi salón me siento en mi banquito el que esta al lado de la ventana y me hundo en mis pensamientos

Con miroku

Miroku: ahora que dije

A los 20 minutos llego sango y miss perfección

Rin: hola miroku— saludo rin con un beso en el cachete

Miroku: hola Rin-chan como estas

Rin: bien y tu

Souto: que mas miroku

Miroku: fino

Souta: cuantas cachetadas llevas hoy jajaja

Miroku: como 5 todavía esta muy temprano

Kikyo: no has visto a inuyasha

Miroku: no creo que no ha llegado

Miroku: hola sanguito

Sango: hola miroku—miroku le da un beso en el cachete a sango pero como siempre posa su mano donde no debe

Plaf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: pervertido—sango le había dado una tremenda cachetada a miroku

Sango se iba a ir pero en ese momento miroku le agarra el brazo y la voltea quedando muy cerca de sango provocando un sonrojo por parte de ella

Miroku: no te vallas—dice con voz sensual

Sango: no eres un pervertido no pienso hablarte más

Miroku: pero sanguito tu sabes que es mi mano que tiene vida propia

Sango: pues aquiétela

Miroku: si

Sango: en cerio

Miroku: no

Sango: eres un idiota—en eso comienza a caminar seguida por miroku

Miroku: no has notado a la srta. Kagome extraña

Sango: si demasiado

Miroku: y sabes por que esta así

Sango: si creo que es por que inuyasha es novio de kikyo

Después de hablar un rato nuestra parejita se separa pues sango era de cuarto y miroku estudiaba quinto al igual que inuyasha y kikyo

Con Kagome

Kagome pensamiento: no entiendo que tiene ella que no tenga yo somos casi iguales solo que yo tengo los ojos azueles y ella lo tiene castaño y yo tengo el cabello negro azulado y ella azabache además para el no significo nada ese beso yo me le declare eso no fue suficiente yo pensé que me amaba pero veo que solo me quería como una amiga a la que de verdad quería era a kikyo…pero no puedo enojarme con ella pues se que ella también lo quiere y la verdad hacen la pareja que coraje me da yo soy la única culpable por enamorarme sola que ilusa—mientras varias lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras ella las apartaba con rabia— desde hace una semana que había pasado y lo único que había hecho era llorar pero se había prometido no hacerlo y lo seguía haciendo todos habían notado su cambio de actitud dejo de sonreír y ocultaba su dolor a través de una fría mirada pero no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos por que alguien le hablo

Sango: kagome kagome estas allí

Kagome: si sango—respondió kagome con desden

Sango: que te sucede kagome tienes una semana así

Kagome: no me sucede nada sango estoy bien—dice con fastidio

Sango: kagome yo soy tu hermana y te conozco es por inuyasha y kikyo que estas así no

Gusto cuando kagome le iba a contar entro el profesor

Prof: Buenos días Alumnos

Alumnos: Buenos días Prof. Kawamoto

Prof: tomen asiento

Después de dos horas de clase de matemática una de las materias preferidas de nuestra querida kagome

Sango: ay no entendí nada

Kagome: pues a mi pareció muy fácil—dice con indiferencia

Sango: claro si tu eres una cerebrito en matemática

….?: Kagome Sango

Ambas chicas voltean eran Rin y Souta

Sango: que sucede

Rin: es que tengo prueba de matemática y no entiendo nada

Sango: pues eso no es conmigo eso es con tu hermana la cerebrito en matemáticas

Rin: kagome me puedes explicar

Kagome: tengo más opción

Rin: entonces es un si

Mientras kagome se iba a un banquito para explicarle a rin

Sango: y tu souta que quieres

Souta: bueno es que yo también tengo prueba pero es de Ingles

Sango: a pues eso si es conmigo ven yo te explico

Mientras sango y kagome se pasaron el recreo explicándole a sus hermanos suena el timbre

Rin: gracias kagome entendí todo deberías ser profesora

Kagome: de nada Rin-chan—Rin abraza a kagome y se va

Souta: gracias sango

Sango: de nada souta

Souta: chao nos vemos

Y así se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones después de muchas clases al fin sonó el timbre de salida

Kagome: pensé que nunca terminaríamos esta clase es aburrida

Sango: claro que no ingles es una de las mejores materias

Kagome: estas loca

Sango: vamos por Rin y Souta

Kagome:…

Después de caminar por varios pasillos llegaron al salón de los chicos y se encontraron a Rin hablando con kohaku y Souta hablando con su novia Hitomi

Sango: hola kohaku hola hitomi

Hitomi: hola sango—dice la chica saludando la con un beso en la mejilla

Kohaku: hola sango

Souta: y kagome

Sango: afuera esperando

Rin: bueno nos vemos kohaku—dice Rin dando le un beso en la mejilla

Kohaku: chao Rin chao Souta Hitomi Sango

Después de despedirse

Kagome: pensé que nunca iban a salir

Rin: hola kagome

Souta: déjala que tiene unos ánimos

Sango: no comencemos

Kagome: si dejémoslo así

Se suben en las motos Sango y Rin y Kagome y Souta

Eran del colegio a la casa una hora normalmente se iban todos juntos pero ahora kagome se iba mas rápido siempre llegaban a las casa a las cinco de la tarde

Después de una hora todos llegan pero para su desgracia o para la de kagome kikyo ya había llegado y estaba con inuyasha dándose un muy apasionado beso, kagome ve esto y sube directamente a su cuarto y se encierra

Rin: cera que se pueden ir a besuquear a otro lado

Souta: si molestan

Kikyo: pues cuando tú te besas con Hitomi nadie te dice nada

Sango: vayámonos no vale la pena pelear

Inuyasha: y kagome

Sango: que te interesa

Inuyasha: es que como ella siempre esta contigo

Sango: estabas tan ocupado que no viste cuando paso Idiota

Sango se va ya rin y souta se habían ido

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones inuyasha estaba con kykio la casa estaba prácticamente sola puesto que los padres casi nunca estaban contada beses estaban como la de esta mañana normalmente estaba el servicio y la nana de sango y Rin Kaede

Kagome estaba en su cuarto con la música a toda mecha y llorando izo su tarea después de terminar todavía cansada física y emocionalmente se quedo dormida pero al parecer la suerte no estaba a su favor puesto que kaede la llamo a comer y supo que su gran amor se quedaba a comer y tenia que ver como le demostraba su amor a su hermana kikyo

En el comedor la situación era realmente incomoda puesto que todos estaban callados menos Kikyo e inuyasha

Kagome pensamiento: no aguanto más ciento que voy a llorar aquí mismo por que me tiene que doler tanto por que no lo puedo olvidar simplemente

Kagome: con permiso me retiro—dice kagome casi apunto de romper en llanto

Kaede: pero srta. Kagome no ha terminado toda su comida

Kagome: no tengo hambre—kagome se retira a su habitación quedándose dormida de tanto llorar así era todas las noches

Rin: yo también me retiro se me quito el hambre

Souta: yo también

Sango: yo ya termine

Kaede: pero—no pudo terminar de hablar por que ya se habían ido

Inuyasha: señora kaede hicimos algo malo

Kaede pensamiento: y este idiota todavía lo pregunto (la vieja kaede sabía que kagome le gustaba inuyasha bueno sabia todo la historia era la única que lo sabía)

Kaede: lo siento tengo que retirarme

Inuyasha se fue muy tarde kaede que siempre era la ultima en dormirse paso por el cuarto de kagome y la encontró dormida con el uniforme puesto en eso la desviste y le coloca su piyama y la arropa

Kaede: buenas noches mi niña—y le da un beso en la frente

Kagome dormida: inuyasha

Kaede: ahh pobre kagome

Sale del cuarto y se va a su habitación después de un día agotador para todos un buen descanso no le ase mal a nadie


	2. Una Salida con mi primo

Capitulo II

Una salida con mi primo

Había pasado una semana y casi nada había mejorado era sábado y kagome no se despertaba

TOC-TOC-TOC

Kagome se despierta y dice

-Quien—dice kagome algo somnolienta

-kagome soy yo kaede tienes una llamada mi niña toma el teléfono

-ok—dice Kagome todavía recostada se gira y toma el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama

-Alo quien es—pregunta Kagome

_-Hola kagome soy yo tu primo Hoyo_

-hola hoyo como estas—dice Kagome alegre

_-Bien y tu_

-ay y a que se debe tu llamada—pregunta Kagome

_-Bueno es que hoy acabo de llegar a Tokio y quería saludarte y ver si podríamos ir al parque y conversar ya que tenemos tiempo sin vernos—_dice un muy animado Hoyo

- si me parece buena idea tengo días que no salgo no me aria mal

_-Vale pues nos vemos en el parque de los Cerezos a las 10:30 a.m., y como han estado sango, kikyo y los gemelos_

-sango esta bien y Rin saca muy buenas calificaciones y Souta por fin se izo novio de hitomi

_-En serio por fin ya era hora_

- si y kikyo es novio de Inuyasha

_-Ummm kagome yo—_Hoyo se queda sin que decir el sabia lo que sentía kagome por inuyasha

- no te preocupes tengo que superarlo algún día no—dice Kagome con voz triste

_-Si claro que si bueno nos vemos hablamos mejor en el parque ok chao_

- ok nos vemos—kagome cuelga el teléfono y ve la hora 9:10 a.m.—por dios es tardísimo no me va a dar tiempo rápidamente se mete al baño y se da una ducha rápida después sale y se viste se coloca una minifalda vaquera una polera blanca y una chamarra negra y unos botines de tacón medio negros se izo una coleta alta en el cabello dejando suelto dos traviesos rizos unos zarcillos de aros grandes y un brillo rosa en los labios—perfecto ahora desayuno y me voy—tomo su cartera y bajo todos ya habían ya desayunado

- buenos días kagome—dice la anciana Kaede

- buenos días y sango—pregunto kagome neutral

- salio con el joven miroku al igual que la señorita Rin con el joven Kohaku y el joven Souta con la señorita Hitomi creo que se pusieron de acuerdo para ir todos al centro comercial

- es decir que estamos solas

- no la srta. Kikyo esta con el joven Inuyasha

Kaede ya le había servido el desayuno a kagome y esta ya había terminado cuando vio la hora eran la 10:25 a.m

- dios es tardísimo no llego nos vemos kaede voy a salir

- chao cuídese

- si

Kagome salio volando iba tardísimo por suerte el parque quedaba a diez minutos de la casa cuando llego se encontró con hoyo

- hoyo—kagome corre y abraza a su primo—cuanto tiempo sin verte

- igualmente como as crecido la última vez que te vi tenías catorce—dijo Hoyo muy alegre y abrazando a su prima

- si ahora tengo 17 recién cumplidos pero tu nos as cambiado mucho—dijo una kagome muy alegre ver a su primo la ponía contenta

- no puedo decir lo mismo de ti ahora tienes el cabello mas claro y tus ojos son mas azules

- si lo se como has estado

- bien un poco apurado por lo de la universidad y tu como has estado como te va en el Instituo

- en el Insti me va bien pero en el amor…—simplemente no termino la oración

- ven hablemos no ay rollo—dijo mientras la abraza y se sentaban en los columpios y comienzan a conversar de sus vidas kagome le cuenta todo lo que le a sucedido y llora en sus brazos y el le cuenta sobre sus romances y todo eso al final era de noche y fueron a comer un helado y fueron al cine y vieron una película cómica y se la pasaron re bien como a eso de las diez de la noche Hoyo la lleva a su casa

- bueno nos vemos primo—dice kagome

- si cuídate—y le da un beso en la mejilla

En eso hoyo se va y kagome entra a la casa o mejor dicho mansión

- srta. Kagome llego me tenia preocupada ya todos sus hermanos ya llegaron—dijo preocupada Kaede

- si lo siento

- y como le fue

- bien—dice muy secamente

- me alegra

- bueno kaede me voy a dormir buenas noches

- buenas noches srta. Kagome que duerma bien

Kagome sube las escaleras camina por lo pasillos revisa que todos sus hermanos estén dormidos esto incluye a kikyo por mas que le cayera mal por ser su novio y fuera mayor que ella la quería era su hermana y después llega a su cuarto entra se desviste y toma una ducha caliente se pone su pijama y se acuesta a dormir


	3. Desconocidos

Capitulo III

Desconocidos

El domingo kagome se levanto temprano se ducho se coloco la bata de baño y bajo a desayunar en la cocina

- buenos días hija

-buenos días madredice con tono indiferentekagome se dirige donde su padre y dicebuenos días papa y le da un beso en la mejillay ese milagro de que se encuentren en casadice kagome con tono neutral mientras le servían y comía su desayuno

- buenos días kagome—dice amablemente el padre de Kagome

-que no se nos tiene permitido venir a nuestra casa—dice la mama de Kagome

- si pero como casi nunca están y cuando lo están por que están de viajes de negocios o en reuniones o en fiestas

- pues de algo tenemos que mantenernos si no… no podrías darte todos los lujos que te das

- yo no me doy tantos lujos como te los das tu yo no me gasto una millonada en carros, vestidos, maquillajes, spa etc.

- no voy a discutir con tigo—dice molesta sonomi (la mama de Kagome)

- claro siempre me cambias la conversación—dice Kagome en tono molesto

- y como as estado como te fue ayer—pregunto el padre de Kagome tratando de bajar la tensión no era nada agradable estar cuando su esposa y Kagome peleaban la casa se volvía un campo de batalla

-Bien Salí y me divertí mucho—dice Kagome en tono neutral

-ay kagome me entere de que vino hoyo por que no vas a visitarlo

- ya fui bueno el me llamo y salimos y conversamos un rato, con el fue con el que salí

- si ahora recuerdo que me pediste permiso—dice el señor Higurashi rascando cómicamente su cabeza

- un rato es llegar a las diez de la noche…y cuando llamo—Comenzó con la discusión la mama de Kagome

- no es para tanto ni que andará con un desconocido y lo llame cuando iba para el parque—dice Kagome

- es igua….—Sonomi no pudo terminar por que es interrumpida

-silencio Sonomi kagome tiene razón andaba con hoyo el no le va a hacer nada malo y era bajo mi consentimiento no tiene nada malo que salga y se divierta

- por que la defiendes, por que haces cosas que ni kikyo hace kagome

- no me compares con ella yo no soy tu querida Kikyo si tanto la quieres no se cásate con ella, si tanto te molesto para que demonios me tuviste

- yo….—sonomi no pudo continuar

- Sabes no responda ya me imagino la respuesta ahora me retiro—dice Kagome en tono gélido

-as visto lo que has hecho creo que te as exagerado Sonomi como puedes comparar a tus hijas entiende Kagome es Kagome y Kikyo es Kikyo

- claro que no yo no tengo la culpa de que este celosa de kikyo

El Sr. Higurashi estaba arto de oír hablar a su esposa sobre kikyo así que se fue

-me retiro voy a leer a la sala

Con Kagome

- ahs como me molestan estas peleas cuando no es con kikyo es con mama ya no aguantosube a su cuarto y se cambia se pone unos jeans ajustados una camisa de tirantes rosado y se amarra el cabello con una coleta alta se coloca unas sandalias de tacón bajo una gargantilla que tenia un corazón y un brillo en los labios toma su cartera y sale

Pero en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras se encuentra con sango en pijama hablando por teléfono recostada en el umbral de su puerta sango al verla cuelga

- hola kagome buenos días —dijo Sango

- buenos días sango

- para donde vas K-chan

- al parque

- te acompaño

- no quiero ir sola

- ok nos vemos después

-…..

Kagome baja y en la sala se encuentra con su padre

- padre voy a salir al parque

-ok cuídate

- si

Kagome se va y camina al parque pero estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta cuando choca con un chico pero gracias a este ella no cae

- lo siento mucho no vi por donde ibadecía algo apenada

- no te preocupes yo también iba distraído¾dice el joven con voz fría

Cuando kagome sube la mirada se encuentra a un chico de fríos ojos color ámbar por unos momentos se quedo hipnotizada en esos fríos y bellos ojos

Kagome pensamiento: que me sucede por que no puedo dejar de mirarlo

Pensamiento desconocido: por que no puedo dejar de mirarla tiene unos bellos ojos azueles pero que demonios estoy pensado, pero sus ojos demuestran tristeza

Cuando salen de sus estado kagome habla primero

- mi nombre es kagome un placer conocerte y discúlpame por a verte tropezado—dice algo apenada Kagome

- el mió es sesshoumaru y el placer es mió srta. Kagome y no se preocupe yo también estaba distraído

En eso sin darse cuenta empiezan a caminar por el parque

- y te dirigías a algún lado

- no solo caminaba por el parque y tú

- pues igual yo vengo aquí desde pequeña a pensar te quieres sentar

- si en eso el se dirige a un banquito pero kagome lo de tiene

- no en un banquito no en un árbol ven te mostrare mi preferidokagome lo toma de la mano para dirigirlo en ese momento kagome y sesshoumaru se sonrojan y kagome le suelta la mano siguen caminando y llegan a un árbol alto y de flores muy hermosas era un árbol de cerezos muy bello y que irradia una tranquila pazes hermoso no

- si—dice Sesshoumaru mientras observa detenidamente el árbol

En eso kagome se sienta en las raíces y sesshoumaru hace lo mismo desde ese lugar se veía todo el parque el cual era realmente hermoso tenia columpios una grama verde bellos árboles de cerezo, rosas, banquitos y era muy pacifico ay estuvieron hablando un rato bueno mas que todo kagome por que sesshoumaru no hablaba mucho y así pasaron la tarde fueron a comer a McDonald's y se la pasaron bien, al parecer iban a ser muy buenos amigos los dos se entendían sesshoumaru no parecía tan frío como se veía a pesar de que eran desconocidos bueno ya no tanto pues hablaron mucho de sus vida ambos se sentían a gusto y así se conocieron un poco pero como a eso de las seis de la tarde se despiden

- bueno me voy a mi casa chao sesshoumaru fue un placer conocerte

- igualmente chao

Sesshoumaru le iba a dar la mano pero kagome fue mas rápida y se despido con un beso en la mejilla sesshoumaru se quedo anonado ante este gesto cuando perdió de vista a kagome se toco donde la chica lo había besado todavía sentía sus dulce labios rozando su mejilla al rato también se va a su casa

Kagome pensamiento: que chico mas bonito tenia unos ojos preciososcuando recordó sus ojos un escalofrió recorrió su espaldaera alto de cabello platino y largo tenia un cuerpo atlético kami me hubiese encantado que rodease mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos pero que cosas estoy pensando además ya no lo veré otra vez que tonta fui debí haberle pedido el teléfono o el correo

Cuando llega a su casa se encuentra con kaede

- hola kaede

- hola srta. Kagome sus padres ya se fueron

- ja no se me hace raro

- donde se encontraba

- en el parque kaededice kagome con fastidio mientras iba a la cocina y tomaba un poco de agua

- bueno srta. Kagome es la única en la casa por que sus hermanas y su hermano están en centro comercialpero kaede se dio cuenta que kagome no le estaba prestando atenciónsrta. Kagome me escucha

- si kaede me retiro a mi habitaciónkagome sube las escalares pasa los pasillos y entra a su habitaciónque bueno es estar en mi habitaciónen eso va prende la portátil y revisa su correo: o mensajesbueno al parecer no hay nada nuevola apaga y se pone a ver televisión

Dos Horas Después

- srta. Kagome baje a comer

- ok ya bajo

En el comedor

La cena ya estaba servida la mesa era para una sola puesto que sus hermanos no estaban en casa

- gracias kaede ya puedes retirarte

- si srta. Kagome con permiso

Kagome comienza a comer muy lentamenteahhh no puedo dejar de pensar en ese chicoy en todo la comida no dejo de recordar a sesshoumaru, kagome se levanta y uno de los sirvientes recoge la mesa, en eso se dirige a su habitación cuando sus hermanas llegan ellas la saludaron kagome solo les digo hola y subió a su habitación a ver TV

- ay pero que mal esta kagome—dijo Rin

- si lo se—comento Sango

- si ya tiene semanas creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a su nueva actitud—dice Souta en tono serio

- yo también—dice Rin

- no yo no aun no me acostumbra a la kagome fría e indiferente—dice en tono enojado Kagome

- y que no les ha contado por que esta así —dice Rin de forma interrogativa

- no me ha dicho nada si de casualidad me saluda pero cuando hable con hoyo un primo que vive en Kyoto me dijo que estaba igual solo que algo mas deprimida—dice Sango

- ummm

- y que piensan hacer—die Kohaku

- a mi me da cosa hablar con kagome por que te hecha una mirada capas de derretir al mismo infiernodice hitomi mientras abraza a souta y este le da un pico en los labios

- no se por que casi ni se puede hablar con ella—dice Rin

- de una u otra tenemos que hacer que vuelva a hacer la misma—dice Sango

- si ya extraño las peleas en la mañana con kikyo—Dice Souta

- jajajaja yo también —dice Rin en tono alegre

Y así estuvieron hablando hasta que los chicos se fueron después cada una fue a su habitación y se durmió

Con kagome ella se ducho izo su tarea y se acostó a dormir pensando en su conocido


	4. El Chico Nuevo ¿?

Capitulo IV

El Chico Nuevo ¿?

Ahhh¾bostezo¾hoy es lunes ay clase que fastidio¾kagome se levanta con pereza y se dirige al baño se ducha rápidamente y se coloca el uniforme se ase una trenza en el cabello (como la de bankotsu) se coloca la zapatillas recoge su mochila y baja

No había bajado nadie únicamente kaede

-Buenos días srta. Kagome aquí tiene su desayuno

- buenos días kaede gracias

-A la orden

- ummm felicita al cocinero esto esta muy bueno¾dice de forma halagadora¾ y mis padres

-Ya se fueron a un viaje de negocios a EE.UU.

- por cuanto tiempo

- por dos meses

- ok me voy al cole

- no va a esperar a sus hermanos

- no apenas se deben de estar vistiendo

Kagome sale se monta en su moto y ceba (por si acaso ella lleva un mini short abajo de la falda)

En la cocina ya estaban todos

- kaede no has visto a K-chan

- si srta. Sango ella ya se fue¾dice kaede mientras les sirve el desayuno

- que hoy tampoco nos espero pero que le sucede

- al parecer no quiere estar con nosotros

- no lo creo talvez quiere estar sola para pensar

- pero que tanto piensa ya tiene mas de una semana así

- yo que se

- ustedes si se preocupan no le a pasado nada malo por lo menos esta viva y sus calificaciones no han bajado sigue siendo la misma kagome solo que ahora esta fría y distante

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la respuesta de kikyo, después de comer todos se van al colegio cuando llegan cada uno se va a sus salones

En el salón de Sango y Kagome

Las clases ya habían comenzado y la primera clase era historia

- que clase mas aburrida

- a mi gusta esta clase

- puesta a ti nada más¾cuando ya la clase por la mitad kagome se estaba quedando dormida

- kagome kagome kagome¾ y le mete un codazo

- queee

- no te duermas

- es que esta clase es aburrida

Prof: Higurashi ay algo de los que no quiera comentar

- no profesor

Prof: entonces guarde silencio

Después de un rato se termina la fastidiosa clase de historia y así pasa con la de química en estas todos salen mareados menos kagome que también era buena en química sin embargo sango salio con un dolor de cabeza

En el recreo se encontraron con miroku bueno mas bien fue sango por que kagome había ido al baño después se reúne con sango

- ya vistes al chico nuevo

- no no lo e visto y tampoco me interesa conocerlo¾dice de manera indiferente

- ay que amargada te as puesto

Kagome no le responde solo la fulmina con la mirada, en eso ven a un grupo de chicos y chicas era miss perfección e inuyasha ambos ven a sango y a kagome y se sientan en la mesa de ellos

- que mas hermanitas

- que quieres kikyo hola inuyasha

- hola sango como te ha ido

- bien gracias oye conocieron al chico nuevo

- si y no es nuevo es mi hermano

- si pero donde se encontrara

- y kagome

- estaba hace rato aquí

- se fue hace rato parecía molesta

- bueno si cambiando el tema que vas a estudiar en la UNIVERSIDAD

- no lo se todavía y ustedes

- yo voy a estudiar Contaduría

- yo todavía no se

- carreras muy interesantes pero yo quiero ser doctora

- y que especialidad

- Traumatología

- especialización interesante yo creo que serias muy buena traumatóloga

- gracias inu-kun

Con kagome

Hola hermanitas remedaba kagome a kikyo la cual venia muy abrasadita de inuyasha segurito era para matarla de celos como odiaba que le hiciera eso¾mientras seguía pensado en la inmortalidad del cangrejo no se da cuenta cuando choca con un chico

- lo siento mucho

….?: no hay problema

- esa voz ya lo conocía era…era la de sesshoumaru¾pensaba kagome cuando sube la cabeza se encuentra al dueño de la mirada que había estado concentrada desde que lo vio¾sessho….umaru… que haces aquí

- pues me acaban de transferir a este colegio

- así que tu eres el chico nuevo del cual todos hablan

- al parecer

- jajajaja ya almorzaste

- no tengo hambre

En eso suena el timbre

- bueno me tengo que ir a clases nos vemos

- si chao

- te parece si nos vemos mañana en la entrada

- okey¾y le da un beso en la mejilla

Kagome se quedo estática pero después cuando reacciono sesshoumaru ya se había ido

- ay llego tarde a biología

- done estabas

- en el baño donde mas

- ummm

Y así después de biología vino educación física la clase favorita de sango a kagome esta clase le era indiferente menos por el hecho de que la dejaba muerta del cansancio

Cuando terminaron educación física fueron a buscar a Souta y Rin y se fueron para su casa cuando llegaron solo estaba kaede kikyo no había llegado kagome paso directamente a su cuarto

- hola kaede que mal educada esta kagome no saludo a kaede

- hola srta. Rin como le fue

- bien gracias kaede

- buenas tardes srta. Sango y Joven Souta

Sango y - buenas tardes kaede

Souto y rin se fueron a sus habitaciones

- kaede cera que puedes subir unas aspirinas a mi habitación por favor que me duele un mundo la cabeza

- le fue mal en química

- a si es después tendré que decirle a kagome que me explique por que no entendí nada¾después de esto sango sube a su habitación y al rato llega kaede con la aspirinas

Con kagome

Por que me sentí así por que las beses que pienso en el me late el corazón tan rápido no será que me estoy enamorando no va tonterías eso no puede ser apenas y lo medio conozco además yo sigo enamorada de Inuyasha, ademada si no le guste a el menos a su hermano¾esto era lo que pensaba kagome mientras asía su tarea

Toc-Toc-Toc

- quien

- es sango puedo pasar

- si no tengo mas opción

- hola kagome

- que necesitas¾dice con voz fría mientras terminaba su tarea

- necesito que hablemos

- ….

- de ti por que estas tan frías con nosotras por que con hoyo no eres así yo entiendo que estés molesta con kikyo pero tampoco es para que la pagues con nosotros

- solo decidí cambiar eso es todo¾dice con voz indiferente¾ahora si no necesitas mas nada te puedes retirar

- no eh terminado no te vas a salvar así de fácil yo quiero que regresa mi hermana yo no quiero a la nueva kagome yo…¾kagome no la dejo terminar

- bueno si no me quieres por que no te as ido nadie digo que tienes que aguantarme ay esta la puerta¾dice de manera molesta mientras le dirigía la mirada mas fría que podía

- no es que no te quiera no quiero a la kagome fría e indiferente no me acostumbro a ella

- pues acostúmbrate no te queda de más por que no volveré a ser dulce e inocente esa kagome se murió ahora retírate

- kagome por favor no seas así ya nadie puede conversar contigo Rin y Hitomi te tienen miedo

- bueno que lo pierdan ahora vete que quiero estar sola… además no me hablan por que no quieren tal ves si me buscaran y no se intimidaran tal ves cambiara mi actitud tal ves si tuvieran mas agallas y me enfrentaran y no te mandaran a ti como siempre para que resuelvas sus problemas además ya están bien grandecitos es hora de que sepan hacer su cosas y decir los que le molesta ellos mismos¾decía kagome molesta odia que sango y sus hermanas le temieran pues ella siempre había estado allí para ellas pero ya no cada quien tenia que defenderse solo

- yo… tienes razón pero no me ire hasta que prometas volver a hacer la misma

- pues quédate allí toda la vida por que de que aquí a que mis hermanos me hablen o enfrente va a tardar una eternidad¾en eso se voltea se desviste y se mete en el baño

Sango se sonroja al ver que su hermana se desvistes sin el menor pudor se nota que ha cambiado demasiado después de un rato sale kagome del baño y ve a sango dormida en su cama con su mochila como almohada (la mochila de sango)

Kagome pensamiento: seguramente también vino para que le explicara sobre química ¾en eso kagome va y ve los libros y los cuadernos y se dio cuenta que sango no había hecho su tarea se la izo la recostó bien en su cama y la tapo se vistió y bajo a cenar y le dijo a kaede que sango dormiría en su habitación (la de kagome) cuando kagome llego a su habitación saco el colchón que estaba debajo de su cama y se durmió.


	5. Saliendo Con Sesshoumaru

Capitulo V

Saliendo Con Sesshoumaru

A la mañana siguiente kagome como siempre se despierta mas temprano se mete en el baño y se ducha después se viste mientras sango dormía se deja el cabello suelto se lo alisa un poco se coloca los zapatos toma su mochila y baja a desayunar

En la cocina

-Buenos días srta. Kagome—dijo cortésmente la señora Kade

-Buenos días kaede—dijo Kagome neutral

Kaede le sirve el desayuno mientras ella comía

Habitación Kagome

-ahhh—bostezo—en donde estoy esta no es su habitación entonces recordó que se había quedado dormida en la habitación de kagome entonces también recordó su motivo que le ayudara a hacer la tarea cuando reviso su cuaderno se sorprendió de ver su tarea hecha seguramente kagome la había terminado por ella en eso se va a su habitación y se a vestir para ir al instituto, toma una ducha se coloca el uniforme y se hace una trenza en el cabello y baja a desayunar

En la Cocina

-Ya termine kaede me voy—dijo Kagome

- hoy tampoco esperara a la srta. Sango—dijo Kaede

- no tarda mucho—Dijo Kagome

Kagome recoge su mochila las llaves de su moto y se va al rato baja sango rin y souta

-Buenos días—dijo alegremente Sango

-Buenos días—saludo rin

- buenos días pudiste hablar con kagome—dijo Souta

-Es cierto lograste hablar con ella —preguntaban ambos hermanos con desesperación mientras comían sus tostadas

-Si logre hablar con ella pero no me digo las razones solo que había cambiado y que no volvería a hacer la misma—decía sango con tristeza mientras comía su desayuno al igual que sus hermanos no podía decir le la verdad tenia que dejar que ellos hablaran y que enfrentaran a kagome

-Y ahora—pregunto preocupada rin

- pues tendremos que acostumbrarnos a la nueva kagome—Dijo Souta

- yo me niego yo se que ella en algún momento volverá a ser la misma, además si tratan hablar con ella para ver si cambia—dijo Sango algo alterada

- yo no cuando me mira siento como si una estaca de hielo me estuviera viendo —dijo temblando la peli negra

-Bueno tenemos que hablar con ella no podemos ser tan cobardes—dijo con resignación Souta

- …. UUu a quien le dices cobarde—dijo Rin

- A ti—dijo Souta

-…. ummm por siento y Kikyo—pregunto Rin

-esta en casa del Joven Inuyasha—Respondió caede

- y quien le dio permiso—pregunto de nuevo Rin

- su madre—contesto tajante Kaede

- y quien la llamo—Pregunto Souta

- pues la srta. Kagome le pidió el permiso a su padre pues su madre si la dejaba ir pero su papa no

- desde cuando es kagome tan buena con miss perfección—dijo Sango

- kagome siempre ha sido buena con todos y eso incluye desgraciadamente a miss perfección —dijo Rin

- es cierto—dijo Souta

En cuanto terminaron se fueron tuvieron que ir muy apretaditos puesto que miss perfección no estaba y kagome ya se había ido cuando llegan al colegio se encuentran con miroku en la entrada

Sango estaciona la moto y se bajan

- buenos días miroku—dijo alegre Rin

- buenos días Rin-chan, hola sanguito

- no me llames sanguito—Dijo media molesta Sango

- buenos días miroku bueno hermana nos vamos al salón nos vemos en recreo—saludo souta y se despidió

- ok

- chao

- caminamos—dijo miroku

- si pero no te… —no había podido terminar su frase por que miroku le había tocado el trasero

PLAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Pervertido—decía sango muy enojada después de darle una mega cachetada se fue

- no espera sanguito tu sabes que mi mano tiene vida—dijo miroku

-me voy—dijo Sango molesta y yéndose

-desde temprano recibiendo cachetadas como se nota que estas enamorado—dijo InuYasha

-hola inuyasha y que quieres decir yo no estoy enamorado—dijo Miroku

-claro que si ya no te propasas con las demás chicas si no esperas a que venga sango únicamente te propasas es con ella —dijo Inteligentemente Inu

- si a lo mejor este enamorado—dijo cabizbajo Miroku

-Inu voy a ir al salón nos vemos allá—dijo Kikyo y le da un pico el cual es correspondido

En eso escuchan unas voces y cuando voltean eran sesshoumaru y kagome la cual venia hablando muy animadamente y con una sonrisa en los labios cosas que todos tenían tiempo que no veían

-esta sonriendo—dijo Miroku

-si que extraño tenia tiempo que no sonreía—dijo InuYasha

-oye ese no es tu hermano—pregunto Kikyo

-Si—asintió InuYasha

- si me parece bien—dijo Kagome

-Entonces nos vemos hoy a las 6:30 p.m. en el parque Cerezo—dijo Sesshoumaru

- me acompañas al salón o tienes algo que hacer—pregunto kagome

-No te acompaño—dijo Sessho y pasan por el lado de inuyasha, miroku, y kikyo y ni si quiera los vieron ya que iban muy concentrados en su conversación (aclaración sesshoumaru invito a salir a kagome como amigos no piensen mal nn)

-Ni nos saludaron—dijo Kikyo

- eso no es lo raro, lo raro es que sesshoumaru no sonríe—dijo InuYasha

- es cierto y kagome tenía días fría— dijo Miroku

-será que son novios—pregunto Kikyo

- no lo creo—dijo Miroku

-bueno vallamos al salón que ya va a sonar la campana—dijo Kikyo

- si —contesto InuYasha

Los tres se van para el salón donde ya estaba sesshoumaru

- oye sesshoumaru de donde conoces a kagome?—pregunto Inuyasha

- que te importa—respondió este

- ay que carácter—dijo Miroku

-no en serio de donde la conoces—pregunto Kikyo

-la conocí hace poco contentos—dijo suspirando resignado sessho

- mas o menos pero en si donde la conociste quien te la presento—pregunto Inuyasha

-no me la presento nadie la conocí en un parque—dijo Sesshoumaru

-En un parque—exclamo Kikyo

-Si en un parque estas sorda—dijo Sesshoumaru

-pero cuéntanos bien —dijo curioso Miroku

-esta bien —suspiro Sesshoumaru

Flash Blash

Iba caminando por el parque cuando choque con alguien

- lo siento mucho no vi. por donde ibadecía algo apenada

-no te preocupes yo también iba distraído¾dice el joven con voz fría

Cuando kagome sube la mirada se encuentra a un chico de fríos ojos color ámbar por unos momentos se quedo hipnotizada en esos fríos pero bellos ojos

-_**que me sucede por que no puedo dejar de mirarlo**_—pensó Kagome

-_**Por que no puedo dejar de mirarla tiene unos bellos ojos azueles pero que demonios estoy pensado, pero sus ojos demuestran tristeza**_—pensó el extraño

Cuando salen de sus estado kagome habla primero

-Mi nombre es kagome un placer conocerte—dijo dándole la mano y sonriendo

-El mió es sesshoumaru y el placer es mió srta. Kagome—dijo Sesshoumaru correspondiéndole el saludo

En eso sin darse cuenta empiezan a caminar por el parque

-Y te dirigías a algún lado—pregunto curiosa Kagome

-No solo caminaba por el parque y tú—pregunto Sesshoumaru

- pues igual yo vengo aquí desde pequeña a pensar—respondió kagome

Fin Flash Blash

-Eso es todo—dijo desilusionado Miroku se espero una historia mas romántica

-Si que esperabas—dijo frío Sesshoumaru

-No se que hubiesen salido a comer o a pasear o algo mas romántico—dijo Miroku

-….—Sesshoumaru se le quedo viendo raro

Le iban a seguir preguntado cuando llega el profesor

Y así paso el tiempo

En la salida

Con Kagome

-Hoy los gemelos salen tarde—le comento Sango a Kagome

-Yo no los puedo esperar me voy le dices a kikyo que te ayude a llevarlos—dijo Kagome

-Pero kagome —protesto Sango

-Nos vemos — se despido Kagome

Kagome se monte en su moto y partio para la casa

Con Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru salía a la misma hora que kagome así que se fue directo para su casa

En la casa de Kagome

Kagome sube a su cuarto y se cambia se pone una falda de mezclilla negra con unas cadenitas un top ajustado sin mangas blanco con letras rojas que decía RockStar y una chaqueta blanca que hacia juego con la falda y el top y unas sandalias negras de tacón de aguja amarradas al tobillo su cartera blanca y unos aretes de plata y el cabello suelto se lo cepillo hasta dejarlo liso y bajo

-kaede voy a salir con un amigo—le dijo Kagome a su Nana

- okey cuídese señorita—dijo Kaede

En la casa de Sesshoumaru

Llega a su casa y no había nadie así que subió a su habitación donde había un televisor de plasma de cuarenta pulgadas un stereo una fila de CD una laptod y la habitación era de color blanco y azul una cama matrimonial con un montón de almohadas Se cambia y se viste con unos Jeans desgastados una camisa azul y una chaqueta negra de cuero unos zapatos negros.

Baja y deja una nota en el refrigerador sale y camina a paso rápido cuando llega al parque ve que kagome también va llegando

-Hola—saludo Sesshoumaru

-Hola veo que llegamos al mismo tiempo —dijo Kagome

-Si —contesto Sesshoumaru

- te parece si no sentamos un rato—dijo Kagome

-Claro—dice sesshoumaru algo exhausto puesto que como tubo que caminar rápido perdió algo rápido el aliento

En eso van y se sientan en los columpios a esa hora no había nadie en el parque y el atardecer ya estaba cayendo

Sesshoumaru voltea a ver a kagome y la ve hermosa con ese top y los rayos del atardecer le dan un color algo anaranjado a su cabello parecía la propia diosa, se queda embelezado ante esta imagen

Kagome siente que alguien la esta mirando fijamente y cuando voltea se topa con la mirada penetrante de sesshoumaru y se sonroja puesto que se ve precioso con esa chaqueta de cuero y el cabello cayéndole en cascada por la espalda y con los rayos del atardecer que le daban unos reflejos bellísimos después contempla esos bellos ojos.

Ambos se quedan viendo fijamente perdidos en la mirada del otro después de unos minutos kagome rompe el tranquilo silencio.

-Vamos a ver una película—dijo Kagome

-Claro—dijo Sesshoumaru

Ambos caminan al centro comercial que quedaba cerca de allí en el camino kagome toma del brazo a sesshoumaru

- te molesta que te tome del brazo—pregunto Kagome

-….—_**me encanta**_—pensó sessho

- tomare eso como un no jajaja nn—sonrió Kagome

Cuando llegan al cine sesshoumaru compra los boletos y Kagome las cotufas

-Que película vamos a ver—pregunto Kagom

-El ojo 2—respondió Sesshoumaru

-Que la de terror pee..ro… —dijo asustada Kagome

Kagome no pudo terminar de replicar puesto que ya estaba en la sala, kagome se pasó toda la película abrazada a sesshoumaru cuando termina

-ay que película mas tenebrosa —dijo Kagome

-S mi no me asusto—dijo Sesshoumaru

- a ti…a mi si ….ahora creo que no voy a poder dormir—dijo fingiendo estar enojada

-Ja!!—rió suavemente sesshoumaru

- no te burles no es gracioso—dice haciendo un gracioso puchero

**En la casa de Kagome**

- hola nana-kaede—Saludo Sango

- hola sango—Dijo Kaede

- hola kaede-sama—saludo Miroku

- hola joven Miroku—Respondió Kaede

-Hola Kaede—saludo Kikyo

- hola—Saludo Souta

- hola si buscan a la srta. Kagome ella salio—dijo Kaede

- salio—pregunto Souta

- no sabes con quien—pregunto Rin

- no srta. Rin—respondió Kaede

- que raro a mi no me digo—Dijo Sango

- yo si se con quien salio sanguito—dice Miroku mientras tocaba el trasero de sango

PLAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

roja de la ira— no me toques pervertido—dijo Sango

Todos: uuU

- bueno miroku con quien salio kagome—pregunto Sango

- si dinos…—dijeron Rin y Souta

- ay pero que chismosos son que les importa—dijo Kikyo

- mucho por que es nuestra hermana—dijeron los tres hermanos

- pero tampoco es para que le anden averiguando la vida—dijo InuYasha

- tu no te metas que no tienes velas en este entierro—dijo Souta

- mocoso insolente—y le da un coscorrón dijo InuYasha

- Ayyyy me dolio—dijo Souta

- jaja esa era la idea—rió InuYasha

- a mi no causa gracia—dijo Souta enojado

- niños dejen de pelear inuyasha no es que seamos chismosos pero queremos saber en que anda kagome no le has notado el cambio de animo—dijo Sango

-Ayyyyyyyyyyy ya basta kagome Salio con sesshoumaru—dijo Kikyo

Todos menos Inuyasha, Miroku y Kikyo—CON SESSHOUMARU EL CHICO NUEVO EL HERMANO DE INUYASHA

-Conocen otro—dijo Kikyo

Todos: no

uuU ash—Kikyo—que voy a hacer no pude ser yo la única normal

-ummmm—dijeron todos

Después de esa pequeña platica familiar, todos se sientan en una mesa de la sala y se ponen a hacer los deberes escolares.

**Con Sesshoumaru y Kagome**

Después de ver la peli sesshoumaru la acompaña para su casa

-Gacias por acompañarme me la pase muy bien—dijo kagome

-Y también que tengas buenas noches mi princesita—dijo tiernamente Sesshoumaru

- gracias—dice kagome sonrojada le da un beso en la mejilla y entra

-mmm es hermosa—dijo sesshoumaru y se va para su casa

-Ayyyyyyy—suspiro—están lindo—dice con una sonrisa de enamorada y algo sonrojada, sin darse cuenta que habían personas viéndola

-cof…cof—tosieron todos

Kagome quita su cara de felicidad y pone su mirada fría—uh… buenas noches

Todos: buenas noches

- cuéntame picarona con quien andabas—dice con picardía sango

- con sesshoumaru—dijo Kagome

Kagome después de responder la pregunta de sango sube a su habitación

-ay que lindo dice con una sonrisa mientras se tira a su cama y abraza a su almohada pone el despertador temprano para hacer su tarea

En la sala

- todos la vieron —dijo Sango

- si tenia una mirada de enamorada—dijo Rin

- y se notaba feliz—Dijo Souta

- cera que se enamoro de sesshoumaru—dice Sango

- puede ser dicen que un clavo saca otro—dijo Miroku

-Por que lo dices miroku—pregunto Kikyo

Todas las miradas recaen sobre inu

-si imaginas sesshoumaru de carácter frió y kagome también los hijos van a salir congelador—dijo InuYasha

Todos rieron

-no seas malito Inu—dijo Kagome besándolo

Todos: ya!! Váyanse a un hotel

Así terminan su tarea y se despiden y los chicos se van y cada una de las chicas y souta se van a su habitación


	6. NO ES UNA FIESTA ES LA FIESTA

Capitulo VI

NO ES UNA FIESTA

ES LA FIESTA

En la mañana se encontraban desayunando Rin, Souta, Sango y Kikyo todos juntos hablando animadamente cuando baja Ahome.

-¡Oh!, están todos que lindo, pareces que se cayeron de la cama- dijo sarcástica Ahome

-Buenos días Ahome¿Cómo te fue en tu cita ayer?- dijo Sango tranquilamente

-Bien gracias- dijo ella comiendo su arepa de diablito con leche

-Es cierto, además hoy me toca irme contigo- dijo Rin

-¿Por qué?- pregunto esta viéndola tranquilamente

-Bueno por que hemos acordado de que Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes tu llevas a Rin, y Martes y jueves la lleva Sango y a mi siempre me lleva y lo mismo con Kikyo pero mi caso- dijo este tranquilamente terminando su café con leche

-Ya veo- dijo tranquila- pues partamos ya que se hace tarde

Todos se montaron y se fueron llegaron temprano en la entrada del colegio estaban InuYasha con Miroku y Sesshoumaru

-Miren lo que trajo el viento- dijo Miroku saludando a las chicas

-Hola Miroku- saludo Kikyo- Hola Inu- y le dio un suave pico en los labios que fue correspondido por su novio que tiernamente la abrazaba por la cintura

-Ahome por fin llegan juntos no- dijo Miroku viéndola con aire gracioso

-Hola Miroku- saludó esta tranquilamente

-VES que te dije me debes 10 dólares- le dijo Miroku a InuYasha

-Que mal- dijo este

-Si verdad- dijo Ahome

-SANGUITO- dijo Miroku- no me saludas

-No eres un hentai- dijo esta volteando la cara- hola Sessho- saludo Sango

-Hola cuñada- le dice este tranquilo

-Cuñada, odio que me digas así- dijo esta haciendo un puchero

-Por eso te digo así- le dijo igual que siempre

A todos les resulto que Sango saludara de esa forma a Sesshoumaru y que este le respondiera

-Sesshoumaru te presento a mi hermana Rin- dijo Ahome presentándola tranquilamente

-Hola-dijo este

-Un placer conocerte-dijo Rin sonrojada, esto lo noto Ahome y se le quedo mirando

RING!!!!!!

-Es hora de irnos- dijeron los chicos

-Nos vemos luego morocha- le dijo Sesshoumaru a Ahome y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hay que lindo el par de tortolos- le dijo Sango riendo

-Boba- le dijo Ahome y comenzaron las clases como siempre a la hora del receso

-Que fastidio ya todo el mundo tiene puesto- dijo Rin con tono cansado

-Si nos tocara comer en el jardín- dijo Souta mientras caminaban

-Oigan y Ahome- dijeron todos

-No se no la he visto- dijo Sango- después que salimos se perdió, yo pensé que iba a estar con Sesshoumaru

-Por que conmigo- le dijo este mirándola atentamente

-Nosotros pensamos que ustedes eran novios- dijo Kikyo

-Claro que no solo somos amigos- dijo Sesshoumaru

-Hay pero que lento eres- dijo Miroku

-Ustedes solo piensan estupideces- dijo Sesshoumaru

-Es cierto que raro donde estará metida Ahome- dijo InuYasha

-Oigan esa no es Ahome- dijo Rin

-Si esa es- dijo Miroku

-Ese es Kasuke- dijo Sango zarandeando a Miroku

-Y- dijo Sesshoumaru

-Como que y- dijo Rin- Ese niño es el uno de los chicos mas bellos del colegio

-Es bello- dijo Sango embobada

-A mi me parece normal- dijo Miroku molesto

-Es cierto- dijo InuYasha

-que suerte tiene Ahome- dijo Kikyo con estrellitas en los ojos

-KIKYO!!!- se puso rojo InuYasha

-tu sabes que eres el único que yo quiero- sonrió y le dio un beso

-_**Maldito, me provoca matarlo, que hace hablando con MI Ahome, **__desde cuando es mía, __**Rayos me estoy volviendo loco**_- pensaba molesto Sesshoumaru

Todos veían como ella asentía y sonreía, después el le decía algo al oído y ella se ponía todo roja, y para darle fin a la cosa le da un beso en la comisura de los labios, Sesshoumaru estaba que echaba humos literalmente

-No te enojes hermanito-dice InuYasha al verla cara de odio que tenia su hermano

-Si de verdad que da miedo- dijo Miroku

-Que lindo esta celoso- dijo Sango

-Si verdad- dijo Rin algo deprimida

-Oye de verdad te gusta mi hermana- inquirió Souta

-Nee! Que lindo- dijo Kikyo

-Pero que boberías dicen- dijo este frunciendo el ceño

-Miren hay viene- dijo Souta emocionado- me muero por saber que sucede

-No pierdes el tiempo no- Le dijo Sesshoumaru a Ahome

-La verdad no- le dijo esta mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el pecho

-Bueno pelean después- dijo Kikyo

-Que te dijo Kasuke, pero cuenta rápido- dijo emocionada Sango

-Pues nada, solo nos invito a una fiesta de disfraces que hay una casa- dijo esta normal

-Enserio me disfrazare de manzana-dijo Rin

-Pero no se puede- dijo Ahome

-Por que no- dijo Sango

-Por que las mujeres tienen que ir vestidas como perras- dijo Ahome haciendo que un furioso sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas igual que sus hermanas

-QUE EMOCIÓN- gritaron las chicas menos Ahome

RING!!!!!

-Ahh!! Clases- dijeron todos

Al salir todos se encontraron a la salida

-Por fin a que hora es la fiesta- pregunto InuYasha

-a las 8:00 p.m.- dijo tranquila mientras encendía la moto

-Las pasamos buscando- pregunto Miroku

-Vale- respondió Sango

-No cuenten conmigo a mi me vienen a buscar- dijo Ahome algo sonrojada

-Claro como ahora te la pasas con Kasuke- dijo Rin molestandola

-Claro que no el era mi amigo hace tiempo- dijo Ahome sonrojada- además me dijo un pajarito que su hermano esta enamorado de ti, ahora si vamonos

Todos se despidieron.

Las chicas se estaban bañando rápidamente.

Kikyo fue la primera en estar lista llevaba puesto un corsé negro con unos cruces rojos con un mini short negro con rayas rojas unas botas de tacón de agujas negro el pelo suelto la boca roja unos aretes de aros unas orejitas y una larga cola de gato.

-Woow que linda estás- dijo Sango que fue la siguiente

-Tu también me encanta tu colita- le dijo Kikyo a Sango que llevaba un top blanco con rosado unos short ajustadísimos blancos una colita de conejo y el pelo secado con las orejitas de conejo blancas unas sandalias de tacón alto y amarradas a las piernas

-Ya quiero ver a Rin- dijo Kikyo

-Pero que bellas están mis hermanas creo que voy a tener que dejarlas en la casa- dijo Souta que vestía un traje negro con camisa verde los zapatos pulidos

-Wow- dijeron Sango y Kikyo

-Este es mi desaliñado hermano- dijo Sango

-Muy graciosa- dijo Sarcástico Souta

-Y Ahome- pregunto Kikyo

-Ya se fue, fue la primera que se fue- dijo tranquilo

-¿Qué tal chicos?- dijo Rin ella llevaba un vestido negro con rosado estilo bata unas medias negras unos zapatos de tacón alto negros brillosos y unas alitas el pelo alisado unas argollas y los ojos delineados

-Preciosa- dijo Sango

-Voy a tener que ponerle una venda a InuYasha-río suavemente

-Miren ya llegaron- dijo Sango que se acababa de asomar por la ventana tocaron el timbre y salieron

-Están preciosas- dijeron Miroku e InuYasha que se les caía la baba a los dos

-Gracias- dijeron las chicas sonrojadas

-Hola Sesshoumaru- saludo tímidamente

-Hola- dijo el secamente, los chicos estaban todos de traje excepto por sus camisas la de InuYasha era roja, la de Miroku morada, y la de Sesshoumaru azul.

-Nos vamos- dijo Souta

-Si- se montaron en la Hummer Negra y salieron disparados para la fiesta

-¿Y Ahome, ya se fue?- pregunto Miroku

-Si ni cuenta nos dimos cuando salió- respondió Kikyo

-Hay yo si la vi, estaba bien linda- dijo Souta sin mucha importancia

-Y la vinieron a buscar o se fue sola yo no escuche ningún carro- dijo Sango

-La vino a buscar su comando borracho- dijo Souta

-¿Comando Borracho?- pregunto sin entender Rin

-Si con los que siempre sale a las fiestas, ustedes no lo saben tiene como dos años saliendo con ellos yo he ido como a 5 fiestas con ella- dijo Souta estupefacto- una semana antes de que se pusiera rara fuimos a dos

-Pues no fíjate que no sabíamos- dijo molesta Sango

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto curioso InuYasha

-Kasuke, Ayame, Akitoki, Haji, Saya, Eliot, Shaoran, y Diva-Dijo Souta

-A pues mira lo fiestera que nos salio la chica- dijo Asombrado Miroku esos eran todos los populares

-Ella si que tiene influencias escolares-dijo Sango anonadada

-Es imposible que no nos haya dicho- dijo Rin molesta

-Es cierto no tanto a mí pero a ustedes- dijo Extrañada Kikyo

-Bueno ya llegamos- dijo algo molesto Sesshoumaru, en la entrada se veía una enorme casa la música a todo volumen en la entrada estaban unos hombres y algunos compañeros, se bajaron del carro y entraron.

Adentro la música era mucho más fuerte entonces todos miraron sorprendidos en la barra estaban Ahome, Ayame y Diva. Bailando la canción de Paulina rubio dame otro te quila dos tubos estaban a sus lados estas las tomaban y se deslizaban y cuando la canción decía dame otro tequila estaba se tomaban un trago. Como era obvio eran el evento principal.

Ayame era una pelirroja de cabello rizado y largo llevaba un fino top que con suerte le tapaba los senos una falda short minúscula unas sandalias de tacón aguja el pelo completamente alborotado y los labios pintados

Diva tenia el cabello azul brillante largo por el trasero, llevaba un Jean dejando ver parte de su hilo unas botas y un TOP de tirantes dejante ver su ombligo y pirncing también llevaba la boca de rojo y los ojos delineados como los egipcios y por ultimo Ahome.

Ella un corsé rojo con enlazado negro un short negro que le quedaba ajustadísimo haciéndole ver el trasero mas grande de lo que por si lo tiene, los botines de aguja el pelo recogido en dos coletas alta y dejando caer un poco en la espalda igual que sus compañeras los labios rojos y para el colmo el corsé le hacia parecer que los senos se le iban a salir en cualquier momento

Sesshoumaru casi se muere del infarto cuando la vio montada en la barra, y cuando cambiaron la canción que ellas se voltearon mostrando su trasero y comenzaron a temblar por poco y su conciencia se queda hay, parecían las propias strepears, luego se voltearon bajando moviendo la cintura y subieron primero el trasero sacándolo y luego el cuerpo para darle vueltas a la barra y seguir meneándose

-Esa es Ahome- dijo al borde del infarto Sango

-Si- dijo Sesshoumaru atragantado

-Demonios ella si que se tomo bien el enunciado de la fiesta no- dijo Rin

-No la conocen- dijo Souta – pero no vinimos a hablar de ella si no a bailar

-Oye Kikyo por que un subes- dijo InuYasha

-Que me sacarían con esas tres meneándose así- dijo Kikyo

-A mi me encantaría- dijo este mirándola picaramente

En Ahome deja de bailar.

-Chicos mejor dicho chicas denle un aplauso a mi hermano- dijo esta que tenia un micrófono de esos estilo auriculares todas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas- Ven sube hermanito hagamos un sorteo la que de mas dinero se queda con el por esta noche, 50 dólares quien da más

-100 dólares- grito una, este se fue moviendo al ritmo tecno de la música y poco a poco se fue quitando la chaqueta

-AH!!!!!-gritaban eufóricas las chicas, ya que Souta no era feo, era alto atlético de aire juvenil y misterioso con un tono dulce y alegre y a la ves persuasivo y sensual con su cuerpo atlético y su trasero firme

-Pero que indecentes nos salieron estos- dijo Kikyo riéndose

-Quien lo diría no- dijo Sango

-5000 mil dólares- dijo otra

-VENDIDO!!!!!!-grito Ahome- a la morena de cabello negro que esta haya felicitaciones TE as ganado a este hermoso chico por favor usen condón- todos se comenzaron a reír mientras ambos aludidos se sonrojaban- sigamos con la fiesta

-BAILEN PARA NOSOTROS- grito el público

-Hay que complacer al público vamos DJ pon buena música- y así volvieron a bailar las tres moviendo el trasero, partiendo la cadera y dando unos cuantos giros.

Veamos que pasa a continuación, siento a ver tardado tanto y es que para lo poco que escribi no es justo pero algo es mejor que nada, por favor dejen comentarios, saben que me animo por lo que ustedes me dicen y si algo no les parece comentenlo, por que si no, no puedo mejorar. Gracias por leer mis FanFiction y dejar comentarios su mas humilde escritora.

Vampire Star


	7. Realidades Dificiles de enteder

Capitulo VII

Capitulo VII

Realidades Difíciles de Entender.

El aire era normal, las chicas habían bajado de la barra, encontrándose con la mirada ambarina de Sesshoumaru que la veía con reproche.

—¿Qué se supone que eres bailarina exótica? —pregunto sumamente molesto.

—Vamos Sesshoumaru, es una fiesta —tirándosele encima y entrelazando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras él la tomaba por la cintura bailando acompasados una canción de Maroon 5 She will be loved

—Si, pero no tienes por que actuar —fue callado por los dulces labios de Ahome, al principio fue solo un roce, pero legue se convirtió en un beso demandante, a pesar de que no tenían mucho tiempo conociéndose ambos se sentía mutuamente atrídos.

—¿¡Actuar como!? —pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

—De esa forma —el nerviosismo de Sesshoumaru lo izo casi tartamudear, aquella chica, de carácter voluble e infantil, le ponía los nervios de punta, estaba muy seguro de que nunca se aburriría con ella.

—Y si no te gusta —le dio un piquito que fue correspondido, cuando el trato de profundizarlo ella se separo—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —sonriendo traviesamente.

—Sabes, debes aprender a callar esa boca tan dulce que tienes —susurro un poco molesto apretándola contra su cuerpo para besarla fieramente.

—"_**Porque siempre se lleva lo mejor" **_—lloraba en un rincón una hermosa azabache, a caso ¿ella nunca sería lo suficientemente buena como para llamar la atención de un chico?, o ¿no tendría la suerte de ser complacida por unos mágicos brazos que la hicieran peder la cordura?.

—¿Qué sucede preciosa? —pregunto un ojiazul—. ¿Por que esos bellos ojos se inundan de agua? —la miraba de forma arrolladora, pero sin intimidarla, le sonrió con dulzura mientras limpian las lagrimas que descendían traviesas e imparables por sus mejillas.

—Por que me enamore de una ilusión —respondió bajando la mirada, porque se lo dijo así tan rápido, se sentía tan en confianza con aquel chico, sus orbes azules casi la traspasaban sentía que un especie de estupor la envolvía, donde el tiempo y el espacio no existían, sintiéndose hechizada por aquellas cuencas que la miraban con infinito cariño.

—Bueno, cambiemos la ilusión —y sin comprender ella lo miro acto que el aprovecho para besarla, solo fue un roce de labios, le dio un piquito a su labio inferior y la miro a los ojos—. Lo siento, pero no pude resistirlo, yo también me enamore de una ilusión —le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano.

—Es decir que me utilizas como pañuelo de lagrimas —una sonrisa irónica se formo en sus labios.

—La verdad —ella lo vio con reproche, no la dejo hablar—. No por que mi ilusión eres tu pequeña Rin —mientras la abrazaba ella estaba sonrojada y sorprendida, se sentía extraña su cuerpo emanaba un calidez satisfactoria haciéndosele imposible no responder al tierno abrazo del chico.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunto el chico, ella asintió con su cabeza y así tomándola de la cintura fueron a bailar, seguían las canciones lentas, ahora era África de Toto.

Por otro lado, Souta se divertía con su dueña por esa noche.

—Me saliste carito —rió divertida.

—Lo se corazón —propiciándole un beso en los labios, después de todo era su novia—. Te amo preciosa —con delicadeza la llevo a una de las habitaciones mientras le desamarraba el traje, besando su cuello y boca subiendo de tonalidad las cosas (N.A.: Lo demás se lo dejo a su imaginación).

—Esos si que no pierden el tiempo —Dijo Miroku, que estaba sentado con una gran marca roja en su mejilla.

—¿Qué sucede amigo, por que estas tan solito? —bromeó InuYasha mientras se sentaba a Kikyo en las piernas.

—¿Y Sango? —le pregunto curiosa Kikyo que no veía a su hermana por ningún lado.

—Sango, esta muy feliz bailando con Kasuke —le dijo echando humo por las orejas.

—Se te adelantaron —le dijo Kagome a Miroku que acaba de llegar con Sesshoumaru de la mano.

—Ni tanto —afirmo seguro este.

—Seguro mira—señalando en dirección a Sango que besaba dulcemente al chico antes mencionado.

—Bueno —dijo molesto—. Veamos cuanto dura —Espeto de forma arrogante y molesta, acto al que Kagome se le acerco y se le sentó muy cerca sorprendiendo a todos, le paso una mano por el hombro y le dijo algo muy cerca del oído exaltando aun más a todos—. Eso es imposible —dijo pálido Miroku.

—Así es —le dijo sonriendo mientras halaba a Sesshoumaru entre la multitud.

—¿Qué sucede Miroku? ¿Qué te dijo Kagome? —Le pregunto InuYasha mientras Kikyo le daba un poco de agua, desde allí podían ver como Kagome y Sesshoumaru bailaban de forma sensual al ritmo del reggaeton que esta sonando, al igual que Sango y Kasuke, el cual parecía un chicle no la soltaba.

—Qué si la había perdido, que ella se había encargado de cuadrar esa relación, es decir que ellos dos son novios, y que a Sango no le era indiferente y viceversa —hablo atragantado, cosa que a Kikyo le molestó y cuando regreso Ahome la encaro.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú sabes muy bien lo que Sango siente por Miroku —reclamo Kikyo molesta, ella estaba clara que Miroku sentía algo por Sango y esta a su vez amaba a Miroku.

—Porque me canse de ver a mi hermana infeliz por un libidinoso que la perdió por no saber comportarse, si eso es lo que tu quieres, es tu problema, pero tu no sabes lo que ha sufrido Sango por Miroku, en este momento tu eres una recién llegada, que se esta dando cuenta de las cosas, así que mejor déjalo de este tamaño—le dijo Ahome mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, todos habían notado la tensión que había entre las dos azabaches.

—Lo que eres es una egoísta, como InuYasha no te acepto, no quieres que los demás sean feliz con los que quieren, eres una hipócrita, por eso haces todo esto, por eso tu comportamiento para llamar su atención —una mano se estampo contra la mejilla de Kikyo

—Yo no necesito a tu novio para ser feliz, pero no pienso aceptar que Sango sufra por un pervertido, que tiene muy buenas cualidades pero no sabe asentar cabeza, no puedo ver como ella se pasa la vida esperando a que él madure —contesto molesta, no quería pelear pero se sentía tan abatida por lo que decía, era algo sin sentido, jamás lastimaría a Sango, puede que sí a Kikyo, pero nunca a Sango la amaba era su hermana.

—Desde cuando te has vuelto tan experta en temas de hombres, hasta hace poco no eras más que una niña retraída, dulce e ingenua, además tu no eres su madre, no puedes decidir que esta bien o esta mal—le dijo molesta, sabía que tenía razón pero era Sango la que debía decidir e insistía que sabía ella sobre hombres.

—Puede que no sea una experta en la materia, pero lo que esta a la vista no se puede negar, sin embargo, NUNCA traicionaría una hermana, algo de lo que también debes saber mucho, y para dar terminada esta conversación, lo que hago siempre es con el consentimiento de las personas, si no entiendes entonces ve y habla con Sango, ya que resultaste ser una mejor hermana —y sin más se fue molesta estaba en una fiesta no se iba a amargar, todo estaba mas que claro, para el grupo y para Kikyo.

La molestia la recorría de pies a cabeza.

— _¿Qué se cree? ¡Ja! Si Sango no me lo hubiera dicho_ —bufó molesta, mientras veía a la gente bailar. Ya le habían arruinado la fiesta. Su mirada estaba oscurecida por la rabia. Se acerco a uno de sus conocidos—. ¿Me puedes dar la cola hasta mi casa? —ni se acordaba de Sesshoumaru.

—Si claro preciosa —le sonrió y salio a prender el auto, cuando se iba a montar sintió como una mano la tomaba y la giraba haciéndola encarar unos ojos dorados que demostraban rabia.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir? —le pregunto evidentemente molestó Sesshoumaru, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan celoso?.

—A donde más, a mi casa —sus ojos demostraban rabia, y los de Sesshoumaru también, aquello no era una buena combinación, aquella frágil relación que ambos mantenían podía acabar en un minuto.

—No tienes que huir Kagome, estás actuando de forma caprichosa —le dijo mirándola a los ojos se podía notar claramente la preocupación.

—Lo siento Sesshoumaru, pero me siento como si hoy yo hubiera sido la mala, así que solo déjame ir —sin más se soltó de su agarre se montó en el auto y se fue dejándolo en medio del estacionamiento. No pensaba dejar las cosas de ese tamaño él era un hombre orgulloso y tenía dignidad pero a su lado lo perdía todo, así que rápido se fue a su casa, sabía que el mal presentimiento que tenía se haría realidad y la esperaría tranquilo en su hogar, no la casa de sus padres si no una morada que solo ellos dos sabían.

Al llegar a su casa le dio las gracias a su amigo y se sentó cerca no estaba de ánimos para discutir con nadie, sentía una enorme opresión en su corazón tanto así que abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, pudo sentir como una delicada mano se ponía sobre su hombro, sobresaltada subió la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

—¡No ha sido tu culpa Kagome! —la voz de Sango era dulce y su mirada cariñosa.

—Lo siento Sango, siento haber sido una mala hermana, talvez Kikyo si tenga razón y soy una egoísta —se tiro en los brazos de su hermana, que era la última persona que creía iba a encontrarse.

—No es tu culpa Kagome-chan —levanto su barbilla haciendo que la mirara—. No es tu culpa que mi corazón haya querido vengarse de esa forma —con sus dedos limpio las lagrimas de su hermana que en ese momento parecía la menor, en ese momento Sango no supo ¿por qué? Pero se sintió mayor, una oleada de madurez la lleno al ver a su hermana llorar de esas forma, dejándola anonadada por la forma que la chica se había comportado las ultimas semanas, se veía tan indefensa, parecía un animalito asustado y triste la abrazo tiernamente apoyando la cabeza de su hermana en su pecho.

—Yo debí haber dicho que no, debí negarme pero me sentía tan dolida que no quería que pasaras por lo mismo, sobre puse mis sentimientos y no pensé las cosas, inclusive utilizando a Sesshoumaru, sentía que el era mi medio de escape, pensé que te había ayudado, pensé que las cosas entre Kikyo y yo se estaban solucionando, pero todo era un disfraz al final Kikyo tenía razón y estaba siendo egoísta alimentando tu ira por el hecho de ayudarte, sintiéndome celosa —hipo con fuerza, las lagrimas caían a millón cuanto había deseado sacar aquellas lagrimas.

Si bien es cierto que conozco a los muchachos desde hace tiempo, asistiendo a fiestas con ellos, siento que no tengo moral Sango, pero estaba tan cansada de ser una "X" en mi propia vida, que la otra parte de mi la tuve en secreto, por que me aterro en lo que me convertía cuando iba a cada fiesta, yo, yo, no se como decirlo —lo ultimo lo decía entrecortada había mantenido aquello durante tanto tiempo en silencio.

—¿Por qué nos ocultaste eso Kagome? Para nosotros no eres una "X", siempre serás una hermana especial, ¿Qué puedes haber hecho que no puedes decírmelo? —la sintió temblar, pero no podía guardar más aquella mentira.

—Kikyo nunca ha sido una mala persona —hipo con fuerza lo que venía a continuación le dolía mas que a nada podría perder el amor de todos por esto, pero se arriesgaría a ser tachada de mentirosa y falsa.

—No intentes defenderla Kagome ella —coloco un dedo en sus labios haciéndola parar.

—No he terminado. Realmente yo nunca podía sacarte los permisos ni a Souta o Rin, siempre utilizaba el pretexto de que Kikyo sabía, o iba a estar con ustedes, siempre chantajeándola. La razón de mi odio hacia ella fue porque recién empezando mis salidas a las fiestas me escapaba por las noches y regresaba en la madrugada —trago con fuerza al verla cara contraída de Sango—. Una noche me encontraba demasiado drogada como para trepar por la ventana —en la cara da Sango no cabía más anonadamiento, su pequeña hermana era prácticamente delincuente juvenil.

Pero no es todo, ella prometió no decirle a mamá y a papá, pero el problema con las drogas se izo mas frecuente, para ese entonces yo me acostaba con Kouga, ella nos cacho drogados a los haciéndolo en mi cuarto, y fue cuando hablo con mamá, no por que hubiera tenido sexo si no por el hecho de que la cosas se me salía de las manos, allí fue cuando me mandaron de vacaciones Kyoto, que realmente no eran vacaciones era un centro de rehabilitaciones, el efecto de no mantenerme droga era agónico y pude salir de el creando un profundo odio hacia ella, pero como ustedes no conocían esa parte de mi cree una mala faceta de ella, amenazándola con decirle a nuestros padres.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer todo eso Kagome? —la mirada de Sango, era de total indignación —No porque no seas virgen, o por el hecho de que tengas problemas con las fiestas, si no de mentirnos a tal magnitud de creerte casi santa, yo pude haber puesto mis manos en fuego por ti Kagome, hiciste que una relación familiar fuera molesta por una niñería, por falta de autoestima y personalidad, como pudiste humillar así a Kikyo, ¿Cómo vives con eso? —Kagome no la miraba su mirada se mantenía gacha—. Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo malditasea —grito furiosa, cuando la chica la miro a los ojos Sango le bolo una bofetada —. Eras la persona que más quería en este mundo Kagome ahora, ya no se que eres para mi —y la dejo hecha polvo en el suelo.

Rápido tomo su moto y se dirigió donde Sesshoumaru, sabía que el la esperaba "hay", lo necesita, su deseo casi nublaba su vista a demás de las lagrimas que caían incontrolables, con rapidez abrió la puerta y lo vio impasible en el sofá, por un momento lo envidio.

—¡Kagome! —chillo angustiado, tenía tiempo viendo a la chica pero nunca en ese estado, siempre se refugiaba en él, a pesar de que sabia toda la verdad no la había abandonado, no podía la amaba. Ella se le tiro literalmente en los brazos mientras lo besaba con deseo, lo necesitaba o si no moriría y él se dejo llevar, la forma desesperada en que ello lo besaba lo dejaba exhausto, su piel pedía a gritos que anestesiara el dolor, con caricias tiernas y palabras hermosas, que la hiciera perderse entre mares de gemido, él sabía todo para hacerla olvidar sus malos ratos, pero no para alejarlo de aquello, hicieron el amor hasta quedar los dos sudados y agotados, en mitad de la noche ambos yacían dormidos sobre la cama, pero ella no, sabía donde el guardaba todo se paro tomo una jeringa y una gran dosis, la calentó en la cuchara succiono el liquido con la jeringa y se inyecto la heroína dando un pequeño gemido, aquella morfina le hacia sentir un placentero dolor, podía de pronto sentir una excitación por su cuerpo, que se adormecía bajo el efecto de la droga, casi inconciente cayo al piso asiendo un ruido estruendoso se golpeo un poco pero no le dolió se abrazaba a si misma sintiendo la droga correr por su sangre.

Un ruido lo saco de su sueño, al ver la luz del cuarto encendida izo que un tormentoso miedo lo apoderara de nuevo, hace cuanto que la chica no hacia aquello, la pelea había sido fuerte tanto como para inducirla a eso de nuevo, corriendo fue al baño y la vio moviendo de un lado al otro abrazándose, la cuchara y la jeringa a un lado, aun quedaban rastro de aquel liquido, cuando reviso había tomado más de lo debido iba a tener una sobre dosis.

—¿Por qué Kagome? ¿Por qué lo volviste a hacer? —le decía en voz alta y preocupado, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, recostándola sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento —susurro casi in entendible—. Pero lo necesitaba —abrió sus ojos que estaban dilatados que bien no enfocaban—. Te amo Sesshoumaru —y ante esto cerro los ojos, Sesshoumaru la abrazó llorando.

—Despierta Kagome, por favor despierta —decía como un niño chiquito aforrándose a su cuerpo inerte, sabia que esta vez ella no dormiría y despertaría a la mañana siguiente, sabía muy bien que la chica había muerto, pero no quería aceptarlo, luego de dos días fue que pudieron encontrarlos, con fuerza lo separaron del cadáver de la chica. Era una pena para toda la familia.

¡¡RRRRUUUUUNNNNGGGGG!!

Un estruendoso rayo, resonó por toda la habitación haciendo sobresaltar a la chica, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al Doctor que su corazón hacia palpitar, se sentía horrible tenía un mal sabor en la boca y sus manos temblaban solo quería darse una dosis para calmar aquello tan espantoso que sentía.

—Has vuelto a recaer, pequeña —le dijo preocupado el doctor—. ¿Estás bien? Te ves asustada —camino con paso seguro hacia ella y viéndola con ojos enternecedores, como adoraba a esa pequeña, la cual se había convertido en su razón de ser.

—Tuve un sueño espantoso, donde yo salía y hacia ver a mi hermana fatal, Sango me odiaba, hice cosas espantosas Sesshoumaru, y al final moría, moría en tus brazos con una sobre dosis y tu, y tu, casi mueres a mi lado de pena, no quiero eso Sessho, no quiero verte sufrir —la forma en que la chica lo decía, la forma tan tierna en que se preocupaba por el, la abrazo con mayor fuerza, mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en su pecho, sabía que no podía lidiar con los efectos de la desintoxicación, pero estaría hay para ella.

—Siento no poder decirte que solo fue un sueño, por que eso podría ser una realidad pequeña —ella lo miro con ojos asustados, era tan hermosa aun a pesar de la palidez de su cara y la blancura de sus labios, lo que beso tiernamente, solo un pequeño beso, consolándola de aquella horrible sensación, podía sentirla temblar.

—No Sesshoumaru, yo deseo permanecer a tu lado, y por ello dejare lo que me separa de ti —por el dejaría las drogas, la visión del futuro que había tenido de ella no la había complacido, pero lo que le había dolido y traído a la realidad, eran las lagrimas de Sesshoumaru, que incalmable sostenía su cuerpo inerte y sin vida, no podía hacerle daño a aquel ser que decía amar, por su bienestar y el de él, se alejaría de las drogas.

_Terminando así esta historia._

_Atentamente, _

_Kagome de Taisho._

**EL FIN.**

Hola primero que todo este **capitulo va dedicada a**: **Lolichan36**_._ Gracias a todas las que están al pendiente de mi Fan-Fic, se que esto es un giro muy inesperado para la historia tan común con la que había comenzando, pero decidí darle un giro drástico de último minuto, espero que les guste y no me maten por favor, juro poner un epilogo no tan dramático, espero sus tomatazos, ladrillos etc, etc, etc.

Gracias a todas por su paciencia.


	8. Un lindo final

"Había pasado un año sin ver al doctor que tanto amaba, había terminado la preparatoria y estaba dispuesta a comenzar la universidad, su familia la había rechazado al principio, pero terminaron aceptándola, desde el comienzo todo había sido un sueño de s

Capitulo VIII

Un lindo final.

"_Había pasado un año sin ver al doctor que tanto amaba, había terminado la preparatoria y estaba dispuesta a comenzar la universidad, su familia la había rechazado al principio, __pero terminaron aceptándola, desde el comienzo todo había sido un sueño de su traumada mente, si bien es cierto que conocía un secreto de Kikyio, lo mantenía bien guardado, aunque las cosas parezcan tontas se llevaba mucho mejor con ella que con Sango, para redimir sus errores había decidido trabajar en la empresa familiar, pero dejando en claro que no era a lo que se quería dedicar" _

—InuYasha, ¿Cómo estas? —saludo Kagome, ambos iban a la misma universidad, se llevaban muy bien, eran buenos amigos.

—Mas o menos —respondió cabizbajo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto preocupada levantándole la cara.

—Bueno, es que Sesshoumaru hace poco término con Kagura, recuerdas, lo dejo mal —dijo un poco triste.

—¡Que mal! Pero eso no es lo único que te preocupa ¿no? —muy perspicaz, lo veía con mirada acusadora.

—Bueno, si, es que, yo —no encontraba como decirle se sentía tan avergonzado que lo que hacía era balbucear.

—¡Me gusta tu hermana Kikyo! —el pobre chico se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Eso no es nuevo InuYasha —le dijo riendo, le encantaba ver al chico en aquella situación—. No te preocupes déjalo todo en mis manos —y sonriendo se fue esa tarde tenía muchas cosas que hacer, al salir del liceo, tomo un taxi al sector alto de Tokio donde vivían los mejores médicos, arquitectos y magnates de la ciudad, al llegar subió el ascensor y fue hasta el penthouse, donde toco el timbre y le abrió la persona que la había ayudado tanto.

—Kagome —la vio sorprendido Sesshoumaru.

—Dr. Taisho, es un gusto encontrarlo de nuevo, ¿puedo pasar? —le saludo alegre.

—Por supuesto pequeña, pasa —le abrió la puerta y paso a su lado, el hombre vestía un pantalón de traje negro, una camisa blanca con varios botones abiertos dejando ver su fornido pecho, donde tantas veces se había acurrucado, el cabello suelto cayéndole por la espalda, y lo que no pudo evitar fue oler su masculinidad, el aroma que despedía era tan embriagador.

—¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí? —le pregunto cuando ya estaban adentro, el departamento era amplio y lujoso, muy vanguardista y masculino.

—InuYasha me ha mantenido muy al tanto —sonrió al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos dorados, como los amaba cuanto tiempo sin verlo, como lo había necesitado pero al parecer él no, eso la izo entristecer un poco.

—¿Tienes problemas con las drogas de nuevo? —le pregunto curioso y preocupado, se sentó en el mueble, revisándole los ojos y sus sentidos.

—No, me encuentro en perfecto estado —le sonrió al ver la preocupación en sus ojos, que ahora estaban teñidos con un poco de tristeza—. Veo que me olvido rápido —murmuro nostálgica acordándose de la razón por la que estaba hay. Una de sus manos no pudo evitar el acariciar la suave mejilla de su antiguo doctor, hace cuanto había extrañado esa piel tan lisa.

—Kagome-chan, yo —¿cómo decirle? que no la había olvidado, ¿cómo decirle? que Kagura había sido un distracción el clavo que saca otro, estaba tan hermosa frente a él, sus ojos chocolates brillando con tristeza, su piel blanca, los labios rojos vestida elegante, quiso tomarla de la barbilla y besarla pero no podía, no debía, pero tenia que decírselo—. Yo jamás te olvide pequeña —le dijo seguro mirándola con ternura.

—Mi motivo de visita fue porque me dijeron que no se encontraba muy bien de ánimo y pensé que si lo visitaba se entretendría —le sonrió, aquella respuesta izo que su corazón latiera desbocado.

—_Cuanto había extrañado a esa chiquilla, sus sonrisas, sus labios, su pelo, la fragancia que ella emanaba, no se encontraba triste por perder el noviazgo con Kagura, si no, el hecho de que ella era una de sus amigas y lo había traicionado con otro hombre, acabando con la linda amistad y cariño que tenía, porque era cierto no la amaba y talvez hay estaba el error._

—Sí que sabes subir el animo —rió divertido, con una seña la invito pasar a la cocina, pero sonrío al verla sentada sobre la estancia al lado de él que tranquilo lavaba los trastes. Trago con fuerza al ver como la falda rosada de tablas que traía se subía un poco mostrando más sus firmes muslos, se veía hermosa la camisa de tirantes blanca con una chaqueta aguamarina y los zapatos blancos, llevaba el cabello suelto y lacio.

—_Sonreí al verlo un poco nervioso por la vista de mis piernas, se veía tan cómico que no parecía que me llevara seis años, decidí gastarle una pequeña broma que sabría lo haría sentir mas incomodo, así que deje caer los zapatos al suelo me eche hacia atrás y dando un giro coloque mis piernas sobre sus brazos impidiendo que pudiera seguir lavando los platos, el rápido saco sus manos y se las seco con un pañito._

—¿Qué hace Kagome? —me dijo nervioso, su cara era un poema.

—Usted que cree Dr. Taisho, ya puedes tocar lo que antes no —le dije sensual, pero mi juego se comenzó a tonar peligroso cuando el poso sus manos en mis piernas y me bajo delicadamente dejándome pegada a su pecho mis manos y ojos no pudieron evitar fijar su atención en esa parte de su cuerpo, cambiando rápidamente las cartas del juego.

—_Que se traía en manos aquella niña, pensé acalorado, casi me atraganto cuando me puso sus piernas encima, mi autocontrol estaba al limite, la había extrañado mucho y era cierto, ya era mayor de edad y la idea de tirarla contra la mesa y hacerle el amor era muy tentadora, sobre todo cuando puse mis manos en sus femeninas piernas para bajarla de la mesa, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando la vi hipnotizada mirando mi pecho. _

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le pregunte sensual en su oído había temblado ante esto subiendo su cara y mirándome a los ojos.

—Si Sesshoumaru —dijo en un susurro, casi sin darme cuenta me había desabotonado todo la camisa sacándola del pantalón, con sus manos recorrió mi pecho y en un movimiento rápido donde sus manos subieron hasta mis hombro termino de quitarme la camisa. Pude oír un gemido ahogado de ella, estaba excitada casi lo podía oler, la abrace cuando comenzó a dar suaves y húmedos besos en mis pectorales, mientras que con sus manos me recorría los hombros clavando levemente sus uñas, pero volví a la realidad cuando un gemido salió de mis labios—. No podemos hacer esto pequeña —le dije deteniéndola, pude ver la confusión en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no? —murmuro, su vez era ronca y muy femenina, yo me aleje pegándome contra la mesa, grave error, porque se acerco a mi, como una felina cazando a su presa.

—Porque eres una niña Kagome —aquello la molesto lo pude ver en sus ojos que estaban un poco más claros por la rabia.

—No lo soy Sesshoumaru, ya tengo 18 años, además no me vas a lastimar no eres el primer hombre con el cual me acuesto —protesto molesta, me veía con rabia y a la ves con dolor, a mi no me interesaba saber aquello, porque para mi ella no es una de esas amigas complacientes, no, ella era alguien muy importante, no quería ser solo un capricho.

—No me importa con quien tuviste sexo Kagome, tú para mi no eres una mujer de una noche, aun no estás preparada para lo que significa una relación sería —ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos? Sr. Inteligente, ya paso un año de la rehabilitación, la he cumplido al pie de la letra, casi me puedo guindar un letrero que diga "Soy monja" —pregunto ella con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados, para después terminar hablando de forma molesta.

—En esa posición te pareces a InuYasha —rió contento abrazando a su niñita, ella era tan chistosa, nunca se aburriría con ella, siempre tenía algo que inventar—. Pues tendremos citas —sonrió al verla con cara de con que se come eso.

Así estuvieron hablando hasta las dos de la tarde, ella le comentó que estudiaba medicina, que se encontraba trabajando con su papá; mientras que él, le iba muy bien, había conseguido el cargo de Dr. De cabecera, con mejor pago, además de que daba clases y tenía conferencias para beneficiencias, le iba muy bien, le contó sobre Kagura y como había sido todo en realidad además que no solo trabaja en esa clínica de rehabilitación donde la había conocido.

—Aló ¿Quién habla? —contesto ella su celular, que interrumpió su amena conversación.

—Kagome ¿Dónde estas metida? ¿Con quien andas? ¿Qué haces? —la voz de su padre era molesta y preocupada. Ella rolo sus ojos y tranquila respondió:

—Estoy drogándome en casa de uno de mis amantes, acabas de interrumpir un brutal encuentro sexual —la mirada de Sesshoumaru era reprobatoria, el grito de su padre se escucho perfectamente en toda la habitación, asustando a Sesshoumaru, y provocando un estallido de risa en ella—. Claro que no papá estoy en casa de un amigo —rió divertida.

—No me causa gracia Kagome, me has pegado un susto de infarto, vente ¡YA! Para la empresa o te interno de nuevo —la voz del señor Higurashi era muy molesta.

—Si papá yo también te amo —le dijo irónica y tranco el teléfono.

—Vas a matar un día de estos a tu padre —le dijo Sesshoumaru fingiendo molestia.

—Lo se —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Nos vemos Sesshoumaru —se paro delante de él y le dio un suave piquito, pero era muy poco para él, necesitaba más de ella, la asió por el brazo tumbándola en el mueble, mientras con desesperación la besaba, sus labios chocaban como dos espadas en duelo, ambos se necesitaban, deseaban probarse, pero aun no era el momento—. Te veo el viernes en la plaza que esta cerca de mi casa lleva a InuYasha, es una cita doble —le pico el ojo y se fue; sabía que si no hubiera sido por Sesshoumaru ambos estarían gritando de placer.

&

—"Un brutal encuentro sexual" —repitió Sesshoumaru—. De donde saca esta niña esas cosas —murmuro en voz alta, sin duda nunca se aburriría.

&

—¡Kagome! —le abrazo su padre al verla entra en su oficina—. Me preocupaste mucho, nunca vuelvas a decir eso —ella solo le sonrió y murmuro un suave lo siento.

—¡AH! Por cierto quería avisarte que el viernes pienso salir con Kikyo —luego de decir esto salió directo para su oficina—. Aló ¿Kikyo? —pregunto, había llamado a su hermana para avisarle de aquella salida que sin su consentimiento había planeado.

—Hola, Kagome, ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto curiosa, acaba de salir de la facultad y estaba con sus hermanos en la empresa de diseño de su madre.

—Bueno, es que le dije a papá que vamos a salir el viernes, así que vístete bonita ese día porque llevo compañía —y sin dejarla protestar tranco el teléfono. Pero en eso sonó su teléfono.

—Si diga —atendió.

—¡He! Kagome-chan —le saludo su hermana Sango—. Kikyo me dijo que van a salir el viernes así que yo me anoto, Souta dice que también va y Rin —Kagome tenía la boca en el piso, aquello no iba a ser una cita doble si no séxtuple.

—Bueno, Sango, pero tienes que llevar pareja dile lo mismo a Souta y Rin —Sango rió al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Qué va a ser? Una cita séxtuple —rió divertida.

—Algo así, no vayas a decir nada, pero recuerdas a InuYasha, el chico que le gustaba a Kikyo y que nunca pudo hablarle —le comento.

—Si, ¿Qué pasa con él? —pregunto curiosa.

—Bueno, que el quiere tener algo con ella, y por eso es la cita, así que no le digas nada a Kikyo —Sango chillo sorprendida.

—Porque no me sorprende viniendo de ti, sabes deberías escribir un libro de consejos amorísticos —le dijo divertida—. Primero con Rin y el hermano de Kasuke, Eriol, luego el hecho de que me ayudaste con Miroku, y ahora Kikyo, acaso eres la casamentera de la familia —ambas rieron sonoramente por el comentario—. ¿Con quien vas tú?

—Esa pregunta te la dejo en el aire, nos vemos en la plaza de siempre el viernes, bye —y sin dejarla hablar, o rechistar tranco.

&

Ya era viernes se había levantado muy alegre, bajo a desayunar encontrándose con todos sus hermanos, excepto sus padres que estaban de viaje, al verlo sonrió todos se encontraban en pijama igual que ella.

—¡Buenos días, bella durmiente! —le saludo Souta dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días sexy-man, please amor, cuando traigas a tu novia no sean tan ruidosos —le fastidio tranquila comiendo el desayuno.

—¡OH! Así que era eso —dijo divertida Sango, mientras que también le daba un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo hicieron Rin y Kikyo.

—Si querida, parecían animales fornicando —volvió a reír Kagome, al ver a su hermano rojo.

—No te preocupes Souta, algún día se les olvidara —trato de consolarlo Kikyo.

—Si claro, cuando los cerdos vuelen —le dijo este fastidiado.

—Bueno, al paso que vamos, si los rusos pudieron transplantar cabezas de animales a otros animales.

—¡RIN! —gritaron todos, aquello era asqueroso, sobre todo a la hora de comida.

—Lo siento —dijo bromeando, en eso Kagome tomo un control remoto y encendió la radio, así se dio la hora de salir, Souta paso buscando a su novia, y a Rin Eriol. Todos se fueron, iban vestidos informalmente, los chicos con jeans desgastados de diferentes modelos, las chicas iban muy lindas y femeninas. Al llegar a la plaza pudo ver primero a InuYasha, fue hasta a él.

—InuYasha —Saludó Kagome dándole un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazaba—. Ven te quiero presentar a alguien, ella es mi hermana Kikyo —la cara de asombro de InuYasha y el sonrojo de Kikyo la izo sentir satisfecha, los demás estaban tomados de la mano hablando, bromeando y pasándola bien.

—Gracias Kag —le dijo Kikyo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—De nada —en eso miro para todos lados y no vio a sus ojos dorados—. ¿Dónde esta? —le pregunto a InuYasha.

—En el estacionamiento —así salió corriendo a buscarlo.

—Espera Kagome —Kikyo la iba a seguir, pero una mano la detuvo.

—Déjalos solos —le dijo sonriendo.

—Pero, es que no se con quien va a estar, y si vuelve a lo mismo, y si le pasa algo —la preocupación de Kikyo era evidente, asiéndolo sonreír.

—Con él va a estar bien, sería incapaz de dejarla hacerse daño —pero aun así la chica no se tranquilizo mucho.

—¿Sabes quien es? Tú no conoces el problema de Kagome —pero su asombro creció cuando él le dio una sonrisa arrogante.

—Te puedo decir que sí —vio a Kikyo bajar la mirada.

—Entonces estás aquí porque ella te lo pidió —dijo más que como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—No, estoy aquí porque me gustas —él se sonrojo y ella también, así que tomándole el rostro le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Tú también me gustas —le dijo en medio del beso pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

Todos veían la escena expectantes, cuando los vieron besarse se acercaron a ellos.

—¡He! Se lo tenían bien guardado picarones —bromeo Miroku que abrazaba posesivamente a Sango por la cintura.

—Es cierto, uno siempre se entera al final —le siguió la broma Hitomi, la novia de Souta.

—Sí y ella que decía no tener nada con nadie —le codeo Sango.

—¡Pero que cosas dicen! —decía sonrojada Kikyo mientras sonreía.

—No son más que unos chismosos —decía molesto y avergonzado InuYasha.

—A todas estás, ¿Dónde esta Kagome? —pregunto Rin, mirando para todos lados.

—Es cierto, no la hemos visto luego de que los presento —dijo Eriol haciendo una mueca extraña.

&

_This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
Before he starts to crawl  
_

—¡Hola! —saludo Kagome mientras le pasaba las manos por la cintura, Sesshoumaru estaba de espalda cerrando el maletero de su auto—. ¿Me extrañaste? —le pregunto poniéndose de puntitas para darle unos besitos en el cuello y la oreja, mientras metía las manos por la camisa que traía Sesshoumaru tocando su piel, sintiéndolo temblar, con sus dedos delineaba la forma de su abdomen.

_This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
Praying for her son_

—Que recibimiento —hablo soltando un suspiro, separo las mano de su cuerpo la giro dejándola frente a él—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —le dijo riendo, al ver el sonrojo de ella, traía un lindo vestido veraniego naranja de tirante entallado a la cintura y un poco más arriba de la rodilla donde tenía lindos bordados, un chalequito hasta los senos blancos y el cabello recogido en dos altas, un brillo y sombra en los ojos además del delineador, y unas sandalias altas, pero el tacón no era de aguja.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_

—Besarme —No se iba a dar de rogar así que la asió de la cintura con una mano sostuvo su nuca y la beso de forma candida, anhelante, con amor, la amaba, no sabía como había pasado ese año sin ella, además de que su fragancia lo estaba matando, así que bajo sus manos por su cuerpo su boca tomo otra ruta besando el lóbulo de su oreja para bajar a su cuello, lo lamió escuchando un gemido de ella, le dio la vuelta y la pego al auto, ella enrollo sus piernas en sus cintura, besándolo con más fuerza, metió una mano por su falda hasta acariciarle todo el muslo—. No lo hicimos en tú casa para venirlo a hacer aquí —dijo coqueta.

_There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab,  
Just waiting for the call  
This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
I'm high up and dry_

—Yo no he dicho que lo vamos a hacer —pudo ver un puchero de ella—. No quiero que todo el mundo escuche a mi mujer gritar —acentuando el mi y el mujer.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_

—Gritar, que te hace pensar que lo voy a hacer —lo volvió a besar y se movió contra su miembro haciéndolo soltar un gemido—. Creo que el gritaría es otro —rápido se separo de él y le saco la lengua.

_There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab,  
Just waiting for the call  
This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
I'm high up and dry_

—Espera a que te atrape —ella puso cara de miedo y salio disparada a la plaza, mientras Sesshoumaru reía y ella también al alcanzarla la elevo por la cintura dándole un tierno beso.

_Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me_

—Miren, hay esta —apunto Rin a la tierna pareja.

_We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter  
How hard we might swing_

—Que lindos —dijo Sango al verla reír en los brazos de aquel desconocido para ellos, pero el amor de su vida para ella.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_

Todos se reunieron y se presentaron excepto InuYasha, puesto que era su hermano, y en ese momento comenzó a llover, las chicas gritaron y los chicos las abrazaron, mientras toda la gente corría a resguardarse ellos corrían y jugaban, se decían tiernas palabras y convivían como una gran familia, nada podía parar esa felicidad.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_

_No se que me depara la vida, no se que pasara mañana, lo que si se es que vivere el día a día con amor y felicidad entregándome de lleno a mi familia y al amor de mi vida, las drogas me hicieron daño, pero gracias a ellas conocí al amor de mi vida, no se si todo saldrá bien, pero a su lado no tengo que temer__, no podía ver un final mas feliz que ese, __**porque a decir verdad los finales felices son solo el inicio de una nueva historia**__. _

Hola, este si es el fin, siento a las que no les gusto el hecho de que Kagome fuera drogadicta, pero no pude evitarlo, no era por terminar más rápido la historia ni nada por el estilo, solo que quería un acabado diferente, como podrán ver Kagome no muere, desde que comienza la historia hasta el trueno era un sueño, Bueno espero sus comentarios cuídense y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi Fan Fic.


End file.
